


Twice Upon A Time

by joeyrz



Series: Fairy Tale Series [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-21
Updated: 2003-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz





	Twice Upon A Time

There once was a time,  
A High Priest of Ares,  
who loved his god very much.  
And the war god, Ares  
liked to fuck his priest very much.

He fucked him so much  
He fucked him so rough  
He fucked him all night  
Until he couldn't see right!

One night the war god was away  
and the priest started to pray  
praying naughty things  
about squeaky bed springs  
about getting his ass fucked  
about getting his cock sucked  
about worshiping his god all night  
until he couldn't see right  
until he couldn't sit down  
up until dawn

and far away the war god heard  
every word his priest had said  
and his leather pants were very tight  
while he thought of the other night  
when Joxer had fucked him right,  
right through the bed

And the war god looked around  
and then at the ground  
and the battle around him  
didn't entertain him  
so he took his leave  
and left it to his twin

And when the war god returned  
his priest had turned down the bed  
and he fucked him so much  
He fucked him so rough  
He fucked him all night  
Until he couldn't see right!!!

Finis


End file.
